ecol_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Combo Attacks
There are several combo attacks you can execute in Ecol Tactics that can greatly aid you in combat. These combos are triggered by aligning your units properly before using a basic attack. The currently available combos are as follows: *Archer Support Combo *Dark Assault Combo *Knockback Support Combo *Rear Support Combo Archer Support Combo This combination attack requires two units, one of which must be an archer. The other can be any unit of your choosing. However, remember that combos are only triggered by basic attacks, and as such using a mage would be difficult. First, place your attacker so that the target is within the range of its basic attack. Make sure that the target is in a straight line from the attacker. Next, place an archer one square back and one square to either side. Make sure your archer is facing the same direction as the attacker, or the combo won't trigger. Your units should be lined up as seen in the picture. Once everything is lined up, simply execute a basic attack with your attacker, and you should see something similar to the image. This attack deals extra damage, and has a high chance of being a critical hit. Dark Assault Combo Next, we have the Dark Assault Combo. This should be the most straightforward combo to use, though it requires at least three units. Gather your units around the target, one on each side. They all need to be within one square of the target, and all of them must be facing the target. Once this is done, simply execute a basic attack with one of these units, and you should see the result shown in the image. This combo causes the enemy to be 'frightened' from attacking for a brief period of time. Knockback Support Combo This next combo also requires three units to use. Simply arrange your units in a straight line and make sure your target is straight ahead of you, then execute a basic attack with the lead unit. This move will knock your target back up to three spaces. At this time it is unknown if it deals extra damage.(update) This is useful for keeping your target consistently at a distance by using an archer as the lead unit. Rear Support Combo Finally, we have the Rear Support Combo. This is also known as the Backstab Combo. This move requires two units, one of which must be in melee range. (You don't need a melee weapon, but you DO need to be directly behind the target with one person for this to work.)(Add a picture of this?) First, place your attacker directly in front of the target. Your attacker and target need to be facing each other. Next. place the other unit directly behind the target, facing the target. Finally, initiate the combo by attacking with the unit in front of the target. Knock Back Combo Not to be mistaken with Knock back Support combo, this combo does a LOT of damage, depending on the attack of the two mercenaries in it. You will need High slash or Hammer skill to perform this combo First position the character whom has the required skill and use it. Notice the '!' above the fighter's head. This will appear if a mercenary can hit the knocked back monster within a fighter's attack range (Which is a plus sign). Finally the mercenary with the '!' above it's head will turn if he / she isn't facing the correct position and hit the monster with the same power as their basic attack. Note : The '!' mercenary can be ranged, it just needs to be with in a fighter's attack range (already mentioned ) to attack. External Links Ecoltactics Official Trailer on Combos - Youtube Insight314 (talk) 17:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC)Insight314